Sweet Holiday
by jaz-Q
Summary: Yesung menyeringai. Demi apapun, dia benar-benar tertarik pada namja di depannya. Untuk anak semanis ini, Yesung pasti bisa menjadi seme yang hebat. Saatnya ia menggali sisi manly-nya. Jika sisi cute sang umma tak bisa menjerat kekasih. Siapa tahu ada darah penakluk sang appa yang terciprat padanya. / KiSung


**SWEET HOLIDAY**

 **.**

It's KiSung

(OOC AKUT)

.

* * *

 _Ini FF terakhir saya. terima kasih telah menjadi reader setia saya. Saya senang mengenal kalian semua. Sebenarnya saya masih punya banyak ide FF. Tapi seperti kata Neena. Mungkin karena faktor **U**. Jadi jiwa fujo saya yang memang Cuma setengah-setengah, jadi semakin memudar. Jadi jika pun saya punya waktu untuk menulis, mungkin dalam bentuk lain._

 _Mian, jika selama ini ada yang kurang berkenna dengan tulisan saya. Saya minta maaf jika akhir-akhir ini jarang mereview, ataupun membalas review readers sekalian._

 _Sekian._

 _Happy Reading..._

.

.

Yesung menyeret langkahnya keluar dari restauran. Meninggalkan kekacauan di dalam sana. Menantang Jung Yesung 'eoh? Siapkan nyawa ganda!

Sakit hati? Yah! Dia juga sakit hati. Jangan pikir tidak. Hanya karena pembawaannya yang selalu ceria dan santai, jangan pikir dia tak bisa merasa sakit hati dan terluka. Ayolah, dia juga manusia!

Kalian mengerti kan perasaan orang yang dikhianati? Kalian tahu rasa sakitnya kan? Ah, mungkin kalian harus tahu cerita awalnya agar mengerti.

Oke, kita kembali ke beberapa menit sebelumnya.

.

Senyum Yesung mengembang saat melihat Kim Heechul, senior yang paling ia kagumi masuk ke restauran yang sama dengannya. Dia adalah namja tercantik di kampusnya. Yesung sangat menyukainya, karena meskipun dia artis yang terkenal tapi dia tidak sombong. Dia selalu bersikap baik padanya. Dan jangan lupakan kebaikannya yang memberikan pekerjaan pada kekasih Yesung yang butuh kerja sampingan. Pokoknya dia sempurna.

Tapi...

Lamunan Yesung memudar saat rombongan reporter mengikuti langkah Heechul. Beberapa hari terakhir, namja itu memang tengah menjadi incaran media massa. Gosip tentang kedekatannya dengan seorang artis pendatang baru membuatnya menjadi sosok yang paling dicari.

Huft! Kalau begini Yesung tak bisa menyapanya.

"Kim Heechul'ssi, benarkah anda berpacaran dengan artis pendatang baru di perusahaan anda?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumor kedekatan anda dengan anggota girlsgroup itu?"

"Kim Heechul'ssi..."

"Kim..."

"Chullie'ah, mianhae aku terlam-, ommo!"

Yesung tersentak saat melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke restauran.

"Hangeng Ge-" panggilan Yesung terhenti seketika.

Tanpa terduga, senior cantiknya langsung mencium namja yang baru datang itu.

"Perkenalkan, ini kekasihku. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya tapi jangan sorot wajahnya, ne!"

Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bagaimana namja China yang jelas-jelas adalah pacarnya bisa menjadi kekasih Kim Heechul? Jadi ini, alasan kedekatan mereka? Alasan namja cantik itu berbaik hati padanya? Karena Kim Heechul menyukai kekasihnya dan berniat merebutnya?

What the!

Jangan sebut dia Jung Yesung, jika ia hanya diam melihat semua ini.

Namja manis itu berdiri, menerobos para wartawan dan berhenti tepat di depan dua namja yang tengah sibuk menjawab pertanyaan wartawan.

"Yesung!" sentak Hangeng.

"Annyeong, Ge! Selamat atas hubungan kalian. Kenapa merahasiakannya dariku, hmm?"

"Kim Yesung aku..."

"Aku tidak tahu, jika pekerjaan sambilanmu adalah menjadi kekasih orang Gege? Ah, dan Chullie hyung, aku tahu kekasihku memang tampan. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau pun akan tergila-gila padanya."

"Kim Yesung!"

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengambilnya. Silahkan saja. Dan, satu lagi, jangan memanggilku Kim Yesung jika di depan kamera, ne! Ayahku bisa marah jika mendengarnya. Namaku, Jung Yesung. Pernah mendengarnya kan?"

"M-mwo?"

"Selamat menikmati hari kalian!"

Yesung melenggang pergi dengan kepala tegak. Berusaha keluar dari tempat itu dengan wajah biasa. Meski dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali menangis.

Lagi-lagi appanya benar. Dia tak punya apa-apa tanpa marga Jung-nya. Padahal dia sengaja memakai marga ummanya selama ini, agar bisa mendapatkan cinta dan sahabat tanpa melihat latar belakangnya. Tapi untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia gagal.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Kenapa aku harus menjadi anakmu, eoh?! Kau begitu sempurna! Tapi kau tak menyisakannya untuk anakmu ini! Dasar ayah durhaka!" makinya ngaco.

.

Begitulah.

Si manis benar-benar kesal bukan kepalang. Bukan hanya karena dikhianati oleh dua orang namja yang dia sukai. Tapi karena kata-kata appanya sekali lagi benar. Tak ada yang bisa ia dapat tanpa marga Jung-nya.

Namja manis itu menghempaskan diri di sebuah bangku di kosong di taman kota. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Mendongak, menatap angkasa. Mencoba mencegah airmata yang mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Sret!

Yesung tersentak saat merasakan sebuah sapu tangan menghapus airmatanya. Si manis tersentak dan spontan menoleh.

Seorang namja yang..., entahlah ia tak bisa menggambarkannya. Manis? Tampan? Entahlah. Namja berpakaian seragam SMA tengah menarik sapu tangan yang barusan ia sapukan di pipi Yesung.

"Kau? Siapa?" tanya Yesung.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Hyungnim, bisa menolongku?" tanyanya.

Mata Yesung mengerjab. "Ne?"

"Para Yeoja itu tak mau melepaskanku. Bisa menolongku?" ulang namja asing itu lagi.

Yesung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk namja yang ia yakin lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu. Beberapa yeoja berseragam sama dengan namja cute di hadapannya itu tengah celingukan mencari seseorang. Biar ia tebak. Mereka adalah fans kebablasan yang selalu mengikuti orang yang mereka sukai tak peduli orang itu terganggu atau tidak. Pengalaman pribadi.

"Arraseo. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Senyum misterius tampak di bibir namja cute itu. Dengan telunjuknya ia mengkode Yesung untuk mendekat.

"Apa?" tanya si manis seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kissue...!

Mata Yesung membulat saat namja cute itu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yesung tepat saat para yeoja itu menemukan buruannya.

"Kyaaa...!" teriak mereka histeris.

Yesung berharap mereka bukan gadis-gadis pemuja komik yaoi, boyslove dan semacamnya. Dengan begitu mereka akan pergi segera. Beruntung. Suara berisik itu pergi menjauh. Begitupun namja cute itu yang menjauhkan wajahnya.

Semburat merah di pipinya membuat bocah itu semakin terlihat manis di mata Yesung.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yesung berpikir, mungkin dia bisa beralih menjadi seorang seme untuk namja semanis anak ini.

"Gamsahamnida, hyungnim. Aku berhutang padamu."

"Kim Yesung, panggil aku Yesung," lagi-lagi Yesung memakai marga ummanya.

Namja cute itu tersenyum. "Kim Kibum imnida. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas pertolongan Yesung hyung?"

Yesung menyeringai. Demi apapun, dia benar-benar tertarik pada namja di depannya. Untuk anak semanis ini, Yesung pasti bisa menjadi seme yang hebat. Saatnya ia menggali sisi manly-nya. Jika sisi cute sang umma tak bisa menjerat kekasih. Siapa tahu ada darah penakluk sang appa yang terciprat padanya.

"Bagaimana jika kencan minggu besok?" tanyanya.

Namja di depannya tampak terkejut. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Besok kita bertemu di stasiun kereta jam 8 pagi."

"Baiklah," jawab Yesung sok cool.

Namja SMA itu mencondongkan wajahnya mencium pipi Yesung. "Sampai besok," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Yesung yang terhenyak.

Namja itu meraba pipinya yang hangat. Meskipun kaget, tapi ia senang. Love must go on!

"Yosh! Hwaiting!" serunya bersemangat.

Tanpa menyadari, sebuah seringaian tercipta, di bibir namja yang meninggalkannya.

"Menganggap aku uke, eoh? Jung Yesung?"

.

Hari berikutnya.

Mata Yesung mengerjab tak percaya. Namja yang kemarin ia temui, Kim Kibum. bagaimana bisa berubah hanya karena sebuah pakaian? Bukankah kemarin dia terlihat cute? Lalu kenapa sekarang...

"Hyungie! Kenapa lama sekali, eoh?"

Huft!

Yesung menghela nafas. Untung saja hanya tampilan luar. Kenyataannya namja itu bersikap manis padanya. Tapi...

Kenapa dia lebih tinggi darinya?

"Mianhae, Kibummie. Ah, kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Pantai!" ucap namja –yang menurut Yesung- manis itu.

Yesung membelai rambut Kibum. "Baiklah. Ayo pergi!" ucapnya seraya menggandeng Kibum masuk ke kereta.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yesung berusaha melempar pandangan penuh ancaman pada orang-orang yang menatap mereka. Bersikap seolah sedang melindungi kekasihnya yang manis. Tanpa menyadari, orang-orang itu tengah memandangnya yang jauh lebih tepat dikatakan manis dari kekasih mudanya.

Bandingkan saja, Kibum tengah memakai kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang ia gulung hingga sebatas siku, dengan celana berwarna krem, dan sepatu sneakers warna hitam. Sangat manly kan? Sementara Yesung memakai kaus abu-abu tanpa lengan, dengan celana putih pendek selutut, dan topi ala Monkey D Lutfinya. How Cute?

Justru Kibumlah yang tengah mati-matian mengirim sinyal ancaman pada para namja yang berniat menggoda kekasih seharinya.

Dan sekali lagi, Yesung benar-benar harus sadar diri.

Yang pertama berteriak dan berlari menerjang ombak adalah dirinya yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai seorang 'seme'. Aigo! Beruntung namja yang bersamanya benar-benar orang yang akan tahan untuk tidak tertawa dalam keadaan apapun. Jadi dia tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Yunho ahjussi pasti akan kecewa melihatnya," desahnya melihat tingkah Yesung bermain ombak.

"Kibummie!" panggil Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kibum merubah raut datar bak Kuroko Tetsuya-nya menjadi seceria Kise Ryouta, lalu membalas lambaian tangan Yesung padanya.

Senyum cemerlang senyum pepso- ehem-, senyum Kibum menghilang saat matanya menangkap pergerakan aneh di depan sana. Beberapa namja asing menghampiri Yesungnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dia yakin, mereka sedang menggoda namja manis itu.

Setengah berlari, Kibum menghampiri mereka.

"Mianhae, tapi aku bersama seseorang," satu kalimat itu yang sempat Kibum dengar dari bibir Yesung sebelum ia menariknya, dan membungkamnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Mata namja manis –yang tak mau mengakui dirinya manis- itu terbelalak. Sampai beberapa saat lalu dia masih meyakini bahwa ia adalah seorang seme untuk bocah SMA yang bersamanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang tubuhnya melemas karena ciuman tiba-tiba yang Kibum berikan padanya.

"Lama menungguku, baby?" suara maskulin itu membuat Yesung tersadar.

Dia telah tertipu.

Kibum melempar glare pada namja yang mengerubuti Yesung. Membuat mereka merasa dipecundangi dan memilih untuk pergi tanpa perlawanan. Well, apa boleh buat, mereka kalah segalanya dari namja itu.

"Hyungie, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kibum kembali imut.

Yesung mendorong tubuh yang memeluknya menjauh.

"Kau...! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Ne?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

"Kau yang kemarin dan sekarang, berbeda dengan kau yang beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebenarnya yang mana Kim Kibum yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya belibet.

Kibum tersenyum. "Apa maksudmu, hyungie?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Kau...! Apa maumu?"

"Hyungie?" Kibum berusaha menangkap lengan Yesung, namun namja manis itu menghindar.

"Mian. Aku...," Yesung mundur teratur, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kibum.

Senyum palsu Kibum, mengingatkannya pada sekian banyak namja yang mencoba mendekatinya dengan maksud tersembunyi. Yesung membenci senyum seperti itu.

"Aigo..., merepotkan!" keluh Kibum seraya melangkah menyusul Yesung.

Pantai ini tak begitu luas, tak akan sulit menemukan Yesung meski Kibum berjalan selambat kura-kura.

Sementara si namja manis telah terdampar di ujung pantai itu. Terduduk di bawah batu besar yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Ditemani sekaleng minuman soda dingin yang nyaris habis.

"Di sini rupanya dirimu, hyungie?"

Yesung mendongak. Menatap namja yang tak terlihat wajahnya karena membelakangi cahaya. Mata Yesung menyipit.

"Nu-gu?" tanyanya.

Namja yang ditanya mengerutkan dahinya, lalu berjongkok di depan Yesung seraya meraih kaleng di samping Yesung.

"Ya! Itu minumanku!"

Namja itu mendesah. "Astaga, kau pasti berpikir ini minuman soda. Pabboya!" ucapnya menatap kaleng bergambar buah berry dengan tulis 'Beer' yang nyaris tak terlihat saking kecilnya.

"Ah! Kau! Kim Ki-bum? Kau ini! Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Beraninya membodohiku eoh? Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap seperti itu padaku?!" rancau Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu, heh?"

"Masih bertanya? Kau bersikap seperti uke yang manis, sampai-sampai aku berpikir aku akan menjadi pelindungmu. Tapi kau..."

"Itu karena kau bodoh, hyungie!"

"Mwoya?! Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, eoh?!" teriak Yesung.

"Tentu saja kau. Bagaimana kau bisa mengira aku ini uke, heh?!"

"Tentu saja karena wajah manismu itu, bocah!"

Kibum menyeringai. "Manis, eoh? Kau akan menyesal menganggapku manis, Yesungie!"

"Ya! Tidak sopan! Apa maksudmu, bocah! Memangnya kau berani menantangku?"

"Apa yang perlu aku takutkan darimu, hmm?"

"Aku ini sangat kuat kau tahu?!"

"Jeongmal? Buktikan padaku!" tantang Kibum.

Yesung menarik kerah baju Kibum. mengepalkan tangannya bersiap menghantam wajah manis yang juga menyebalkan bagi Yesung itu. Tapi ia mengurungkannya.

"Ani, ani, aku tidak menyakiti anak kecil," ucapnya sambil menepuk pipi Kibum.

Kibum berdecih. "Kau yakin?"

"Nde...!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menyerangmu. Bersiaplah!"

"Mwo? Yak! Jangan ma-emmph...!"

Bruk!

Yesung ambruk di atas pasir pantai. Kedua tangannya tertahan di atas kepalanya oleh cengkraman yang lebih muda. Bibirnya tertawan dalam ciuman liar yang dilancarkan si namja manis tipu-tipuan. Hanya butuh satu tarikan tangan, dan kaus barunya robek tak berwujud lagi.

Mata sipit itu membola, menyadari dia berada di bawah namja yang ia pikir uke manis yang polos. Yesung benar-benar jatuh dalam tipuan namja yang baru kemarin dikenalnya. Tak mampu melawan sedikitpun saat namja SMA itu mulai menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhnya diantara bebatuan besar yang mengurung mereka.

.

"Andwae...!" teriak Yesung, terbangun dari tidurnya.

Matanya terus bergerak mengamati keadaan. Dia berada di kamarnya. Syukurlah semua hanya mimpi. Pikirnya, sebelum merasakan sakit yang mendera seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Si manis membungkam bibirnya.

Dia tidak menjadi korban perkosaan kan? Tidak! Tidak! Dia putra dari keluarga konglomerat yang terkenal. Bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini? astaga! Apa beritanya akan muncul di koran dan televisi?

"Yesungie? Kau sudah bangun kan?"

Namja manis itu tersentak mendengar panggilan sang umma.

"N-ne, umma?" jawabnya gagap.

Sang umma tersenyum. "Apa kau ingat umma pernah bilang bahwa Park ahjussi datang dari Thailand?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut. "Park ahjussi?"

Ummanya mengangguk. "Ne. Cepat mandi, karena Park ahjussi dan keluarganya akan datang sebentar lagi."

Yesung mengangguk. "Umma!"

"Hmm?" sang umma yang hendak keluar mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa aku pulang sendiri? Seingatku aku berada di pantai pagi ini?"

Kim- emmm- Jung Jaejoong tersenyum. "Appa yang menjemputmu ke sana. Kau mabuk dan membuat oranglain repot. Nanti berterima kasihlah pada orang yang menolongmu itu, ne!"

Yesung mengangguk lemah. Tak ingin bertanya lagi. Sesaat setelah ummanya pergi, ia langsung memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri. Dan sebuah bantal harus menjadi korban gigitan mautnya untuk menekan hasratnya memangsa seseorang yang sangat kreatif telah mengukir mark di dadanya dengan jelas berbentuk hangul nama KIBUM.

Harga dirinya benar-benar sangat terluka karena bocah itu. Yesung bersumpah dia tak ingin melihatnya lagi! Dia mengerikan! Wajah polosnya benar-benar kamuflase yang sempurna atas sifat buruknya yang benar-benar tak termaafkan.

Mungkin setelah ini dia harus minta maaf pada orangtuanya. Dan mengakui bahwa ia tak bisa mengalahkan mereka. ayah dan ibunya benar, soal ketidak beruntungannya jika memilih kekasihnya sendiri tanpa persetujuan orangtuanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, namja manis itu telah turun dari kamarnya dan menemui sang appa yang sedang menunggu tamunya di beranda.

"Appa...," panggilnya manja.

Jung Yunho menoleh. "Jung Yesung, ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bahas."

Glek! Yesung menelan ludah. Ini pasti tentang apa yang ia lakukan pada Kim Heechul dan Tan Hangeng. Yesung tahu, appanya pasti telah menutup semua akses berita itu, tapi tetap saja, akan ada hukuman untuknya.

"N-ne, appa," ucapnya lemas.

Yunho berusaha untuk tak tersenyum. "Baiklah, jadi sekarang kau menyerah untuk menentang kami?" tanyanya.

Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi kau bersedia menerima siapapun yang kami pilihkan untukmu?"

Yesung kembali mengangguk lemah.

Jung Yunho berdiri dari bangkunya dan memeluk putra kesayangannya. "Bagus. Karena orangtua tak akan pernah menjerumuskan anaknya, baby. Kau mengerti, hmm?"

"Arrata," ucap Yesung sembari membalas pelukan hangat ayahnya. Sang ibu yang baru keluar tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, mereka datang!" ucap sang umma saat sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumah mereka.

"Yoochun'ah!" panggil Jae pada mantan teman SMAnya.

Yunho berbalik membelakangi putranya untuk menyambut kawan lamanya. "Park Yoochun, Park Junsu! Kalian bertambah tua dengan cepat, ne?"

"Ya! Apa itu sambutan untuk kami, hyung?!"

Keempat dewasa itu saling berbagi pelukan hangat.

"Sudah seminggu kau kembali, kenapa baru datang ke sini?" tanya Jae sambil menuntun tamunya masuk.

Yesung mengerjab. Orang-orang tua itu melupakannya begitu saja. Great! Lalu apa gunanya dia ikut menyambut?

"Ah, aku hampir lupa!" si nyonya Park kembali keluar. "Kibum'ah, bangunlah, kita telah sampai!"

Mata Yesung melebar mendengar nama itu. Berharap ia salah dengar. Lagi pula marga mereka berbeda kan?

"Park Kibum, akhirnya kita bertemu. Kenapa kau tidak menunggu ahjussi tadi?" sambut Yunho.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu putra tampanmu, Suie," sambung Jae.

Yesung terpaku. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Park Kibum, Kim Kibum..., apa semua yang bernama Kibum itu berwajah sama?

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjussi, ahjumma," sapa pemuda itu sopan. "Annyeong, Yesung hyung," lanjutnya disertai seringaiannya.

"Hyaaa...! Umma!" teriak Yesung seraya berlari ke belakang punggung sang umma.

"Yesungie, wae? Kau lupa pada Kibum? Dulu waktu SD kalian pernah satu sekolah. Lagi pula, dia yang tadi pagi menolongmu di pantai. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya."

"Andwae! Dia bukan penolong, dia itu..."

"Ahjussi mianhae, tadi pagi aku terlalu bersemangat saat bertemu hyungie. Dan tanpa sadar aku menciumnya di muka umum. Makanya dia bersikap begitu."

"Mwo?"

"Kibum'ah!"

"Maafkan aku, karena terlalu senang bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama, tanpa sadar aku..."

Tuan Jung dan tuan Park saling pandang. Lalu tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya putramu sangat agresif, besan!"

"Maaf, mungkin keturunan," jawab Yoochun.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa menjodohkan mereka? Yesung tiga tahun lebih tua dari Kibum."

"Bukan masalah besar."

"Ya! Umma! Appa!" protes Yesung. Tapi keempat dewasa itu seolah tak mendengarnya. "Umm-"

Kibum membungkam bibir Yesung dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu mendorong dan menghimpit namja manis itu di dinding.

"Jangan membantah orangtua, hyungie," ucapnya sok polos.

Yesung menepis tangan Kibum. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku di pantai, eoh?"

Kibum mengerjap. "Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau! Kau yang membuat nama Kibum di dadaku kan?"

"Ah, jadi sudah muncul? Coba lihat!" ucap Kibum sambil membuka kancing baju Yesung.

Plak! Yesung menampar tangan jahil itu.

"Jangan coba menyentuhku, Kim... argh! Bagaimana kau bisa bermarga Kim?!"

"Itu marga ummaku. Sama denganmu kan? Kim ah, Jung Yesung?"

Tangan Yesung terkepal. "Urgh...! Kau ini...!"

"Kibummie, Yesungie, kalian tidak ikut makan malam?" panggil sang umma.

"Ne, umma!" jawab Yesung sembari mendorong tubuh di depannya.

Tapi...

"Ahjumma, boleh aku menikmati hidangan pembukanya dulu?" ucap Kibum sambil terus menghimpit Yesung.

"Ne? Baiklah, terserah padamu," jawab Jaejoong dari dalam rumah.

Kibum menyeringai. "Gamsahamnida, ahjumma!"

"Umma...!" teriak Yesung kalut.

"Selamat menikmati," ucap Kibum seraya mengangkat dagu Yesung dan mencium bibirnya tanpa ragu.

Sementara di dalam sana, para orangtua tengah membicarakan kenangan lama, sambil menyantap makan malam mereka tanpa menyadari, mungkin sebentar lagi Jung Yesung hanya tinggal nama. Karena namja muda yang bersamanya sangat rakus melumat bibir manisnya.

Bagaimana Yesungie? Pilihan orangtua itu tidak salah kan? Kekkekeke...

.

 **-END-**

 **.**


End file.
